


A Superpowered Dine-And-Dash

by zeddpool



Category: Summer Supers
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Kickback takes Lillith out for a special occasion. (Done as an assignment for my creative writing class)





	A Superpowered Dine-And-Dash

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to know more, feel free to check out my tumblr: http://zeddpool.tumblr.com/tagged/Summer-Supers
> 
> And if you want to see more of my original work, check out my sideblog, http://gwynethochsner.tumblr.com

Lillith was surprised, to say the least, when Kickback pulled up in front of a 4 star restaurant in Berkeley, given that the only thing her girlfriend had said before they left was,

“Dress nice.”

Seeing as she didn’t have a very large wardrobe, none of them did, she couldn’t help but feel underdressed for such a shi-shi place. But, before she could voice her concerns, Kickback sidled up next to her and whispered,

“You look great, babe. Besides, if anyone says anything, I’ll beat ‘em up”

Feeling somewhat placated, Lillith followed Kickback inside without comment. She was a little shocked when she learned her girlfriend really had made reservations for once, and they were shown to their table without issue. The dinner went smoothly, the two of them laughing, talking, sharing food, and smiling the whole time. It wasn’t until halfway through their shared dessert that she wondered aloud,

“How are we going to pay for all this?”

Kickback looked around before turning back and grinning.

“We’re not.”

Lillith started to protest that they’d actually get arrested this time when Kickback shushed her.

“I have a plan, just finish the cake...”

Eyebrow raised, Lillith dug in, watching as Kickback pulled out her phone and started typing. As she finished the last bite, she saw her girlfriend send a frantic ‘NOW’, and before she could even set her fork down she felt a hand grab her shoulder, the bright interior of the restaurant quietly fading into the dark cement walls outside. Turning in her seat, she saw Phase smiling nervously from the backseat, and gave him a brief glare before turning to her girlfriend at the wheel. Kickback was already pulling out of the parking lot, speeding away down the road, laughing into the wind as she went.

“Happy anniversary, babe!” the electrokinet shouted over the rush of air blowing past.

“I love you”, Lillith sighed. “Dumbass”


End file.
